True Dragon
by Icarus11
Summary: He was a being born from Miracles, just as his father was born from Dreams and his mother from Infinity. Tasked with the burden of reuniting his estranged family in times of Great War and revolution, this young Dragon of Dragons has no idea the impact he is about to have on the world.


**True Dragon Chapter 1**

 **Icarus does not own Naruto or High School DxD. They belong to their respective owners.**

It had been centuries since He had last awoken and His body ached with stiffness. His unique blue and gold eyes snapped open, their snake-like pupils taking in the world around Him for the first time. What a view it was...He floated in what could only be called a world of color. Rainbow hues of energy surrounded Him as He floated, weightless, His own golden scales reflecting and concentrating the light like a beacon.

His wings slowly unfurled themselves to their full length of almost one-hundred and fifty meters of golden scales that were harder than adamantium. Actually gold was almost too impure of a color to describe Him, His scales coursing with pure life energy that looked almost molten. He was gone the next second, his one hundred meter draconic body shooting through the sky like a flash of golden light as He began to perform the many aerial tricks He used to do before He last fell asleep.

It was then He let out a roar...and it was then the world around Him shook. It was like everything had been turned upside down from the sheer power behind the roar and it seemed to reverberate forever through the Dimensional Gap.

There was silence for a few moments before there was another roar, one very familiar to the golden dragon who instantly roared once more. He barely had to wait at all before He saw the Red Dragon quickly approach Him, its crimson scales reflecting the rainbow light of the place they called home just as His did.

Any onlooker would have quickly noticed the similarities between the two dragons. They shared the same rippling muscles, the same impenetrable scales, the same adamantium claws, even the same horn on their snout that radiated power. Were it not for their different colors, the two dragons could have been twins.

There was silence for a moment before He opened his mouth and let out a roar. No wait, it wasn't just a roar but a message in the lost Draconic language. A message that meant. " **Father"**

" **Naruto"** The Red Dragon responded, using the name the Golden Dragon had acquired the last time He had awoken.

Maelstrom, that is what they had named Him after He had drowned their continent...Atlantis. That is what they had called it. That pitiful immortal Poseidon had been furious but his "all-powerful Trident" couldn't even scratch His scales. It had barely taken a single punch to split the continent down the middle and sink it to the bottom of the ocean forever.

The Golden Dragon smiled, or whatever the closest a dragon could get to that was, his long fangs prominent. " **How long has it been since I went to sleep? The world was so boring back then…"**

" **Why the fuck should I care about the world?"** The Red Dragon said with a laugh, crimson flames leaving his mouth accidently.

The Golden Dragon was silent for a moment. He and his father had never agreed on what to do about the world outside of their home. Great Red always wished to stay inside the Dimensional Gap, not caring about the weaker beings outside whereas the Golden Dragon had always wished to help those less powerful than Him, it was the nature of his existence. He was the Dragon of Miracles, the Dragon of Willpower and the Dragon of Peace. He was the embodiment of the limitless power of these aspects, just like how his father was the being formed by the unstoppable power of Dreams.

" **Where is mother?"** The Golden Dragon said **,** His blue and golden eyes staring straight into his father's own golden orbs.

Great Red was silent for a moment. " **She is gone...left for the Human world"**

The golden dragon didn't say anything as He took in what He had just been told before He nodded His large draconian head. " **Very well...I will find her and return her home"**

" **She's changed"** Great Red warned, authority in his voice as he stared down his son with a hard look.

The Golden Dragon's blue and golden eyes glowed with power. " **I will find her Father. Do not try and stop me"**

There was a standoff of wills of epic proportions as the two True Dragons released their power for a moment to force the other into submission. While it was nothing to the two of them, the Dimensional Gap began to shake from the sheer level of energy being released. It was almost oppressive the amount of power the two strongest beings in the world released without even really trying…

After a few seconds Great Red was the first to back down, not because he had been defeated but because he realized how futile it was to argue. " **Whatever."**

It was with a flap of his wings and a mighty roar, the True Red Dragon God flew away to another part of the infinite Dimensional Gap to practice his aerial moves.

The Golden Dragon sighed. His father was such a pain…

He let out one final roar that reverberated through the Dimensional Gap before he slowly concentrated, condensing his draconian body into a more…versatile form for the moment.

His eyes shot open once more, although now they were more like a human's, although the blue and gold hybrid showed that He was so much more than a simple mortal. His hair was as golden as his scales used to be and spiked in every direction like a lion's mane or a King's crown. This form was tall for a human, around 6'6" and lean but with incredibly compact and dense muscles that could punch through diamonds with ease. His skin was a perfect tan, something that along with the three birthmarks on each cheek that reminded him slightly of his markings from his Dragon form, gave him a bit of an exotic look.

The Dragon in human form glanced down at himself with a raised eyebrow before smiling, showing his slightly enlarged canines.

"Naruto...hmm" He said, his baritone voice full of amusement before he gave out a hearty chuckle at the strange turn of events. With that, he was gone.

* * *

 **"** **Hello. Are you lost?"**

Naruto was awoken by the sound of a beautiful voice, almost as if the owner of the voice was singing. He groaned as he sat up from the bench he had been laying down on and glanced around, noticing with a hint of confusion that he was underground in what looked like a giant tube covered in porcelain tile. In the center of the tube was a big indent with tracks going across it and on each side of the tube was a tunnel. Naruto raised an eyebrow at what felt like weakened lightning coursing through the metal of those tracks but shook the thought from his head to look at the girl who had awoken him.

She was beautiful. That was one of the only words that could be used to describe her. She was around his "age" and the most noticeable thing about her was her hair. If his hair was the color of the purest gold, her's was the color of sakura blossoms in the spring, something that instantly stood out to him amongst the greyness of the tunnel. Even her eyes were stunning, a startling shade of green like living emeralds, and her skin was a flawless pale that added to her goddess-like appearance. She was about his age and wasn't very tall, around 5'4", but easily made up with it with her wonderful body that failed to be hidden by the large black dress she wore.

His blue and gold eyes widened as he realized she had awoken him and was still awaiting an answer to her question while he simply gawked at her beauty.

"Yes, you could say that. Where am I?" Naruto said after a few moments, his mind racing as he tried to think of a cover story to tell this girl. Hopefully he would be able to get some information out of her on where he was and where to go to help the world.

"Well you're in the underground right now." The girl explained before pausing, her finger pressed to her chin in thought. "Blackfriars Station"

That wasn't very helpful. What the hell was a Blackfriar?

"No no, I mean where am I?" Naruto asked, a bit of confusion evident in his voice. "As in where in the world am I?"

"Why London of course." The girl said with a giggle, as if he was playing a silly joke on her. Only she quickly realized by the puzzled look on his face that he still wasn't understanding her.

"London? The biggest city in England?" She said almost incredulously. "You do know what England is right?"

There was a pause before Naruto shook his head leaving the girl with a look of shock on her face. "England is a country in Europe. Did you hit your head?"

It was only then Naruto's eyes widened in understanding. Europe. He remembered that. It was one of the eight contin-well now it was seven continents but that must have been a long time ago. So he had awoken on one of the continents in a country called England and-

Naruto was cut off from his thoughts by a wave of a hand in front of his face as the beautiful pink haired girl looked at him with genuine concern on her face.

"Oh thank you…" Naruto said with a tad bit of awkwardness and a scratch on the back of his head. "I'm just trying to find my way."

"Aren't we all?" The girl said with an adorable giggle, her slight accent making the sound ever more melodious.

She smiled when she saw the look he gave her. "Where are you trying to go?"

Naruto hesitated. He hadn't really thought that far into the plan. "...I don't know"

"Then any path will take you there" The girl said with another giggle. She had loved that line from that book she had read earlier that decade or so. What was it called again? _Annabell in Dreamland_ or something of the sort.

The pink haired girl's distracted musings were broken by Naruto waving his hand in front of her face with a raised eyebrow. She blushed a bright crimson at having this handsome stranger catch her in...what had the people called it? One of her "distracted spells"?

"You're an odd girl" Naruto admitted after a moment of admiring her. She was quite cute when she was thinking about something, he didn't even think she noticed the fact she bit her bottom lip when she concentrated.

"And you're an odd boy. Why who would wear such a strange thing in a place like this?" She retorted, her pink hair glistening in the darkness of the London Underground.

Naruto glanced down at his clothing with a hint of confusion. The toga had been the rage in Greece last time he had awoken so he assumed it would still be in style today. Apparently human fashion changed often… Not that the pink haired girl seemed to mind if the way she kept staring at his bronzed chest that the toga did nothing to hid.

"What do you suggest I wear then?" He asked with a bit of confusion.

"Why, something like what I am wearing" The girl said like it was obvious, and to her it probably was. She gave a quick twirl, showing him the beauty of her black dress with a hint of pride.

She paused before frowning. "Well not quite like me of course. Something more masculine..."

It was then she snapped her fingers as she finally remembered the missing piece of the puzzle. "Do you have any money?"

The girl sighed heavily when Naruto gave her a confused look once more. This was going to be a long day...

"Money? You do know what that is right?" She asked before pulling out a shilling from her pocket. "Like this?"

Naruto glanced at the shilling for a second before frowning. He placed his hand out in front of him and there was a bright glow for a second as a golden magical circle appeared on his hand. Once the golden light receded, there was suddenly a shilling in his hand identical to the one in her's.

"Like this?" Naruto asked the girl, gesturing to his hand.

"Wow...how did you do that?" The green eyed girl asked with surprise and a hint of suspicion. It wasn't everyday someone could create money out of nowhere. Her body tensed for a moment, ready to explode into action, but quickly calmed herself before it became obvious she was on edge.

Naruto chuckled at her shocked expression. "Now why would I tell you all my secrets…"

The pink haired girl shook her head of her surprise before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "No matter, let us go shopping"

"Shopping?" Naruto asked as he was forced to stand up by the surprisingly strong young woman.

"Yes, shopping. We do have to get you some new clothes Silly!" The pink haired girl said, rolling her emerald green eyes playfully like it was obvious.

He raised an eyebrow at the tiny girl in front of him. "Wait I don't even know your name"

"Akasha" She said with a giggle and a small curtsey. "Akasha Bloodriver!"

"Naruto" The former dragon said with his own small bow and a blinding smile.

"Well come on Naruto, I saw this new coat in the West End that would look absolutely dashing on you" Akasha said with another giggle as she grabbed his hand. And while still holding his hand, she took off like a bullet, dragging Naruto behind until he started to run too.

And instead of being confused or unsure, he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 **She was an odd girl.**

She also seemed quite happy and joyful, almost childlike as they walked through the fancy part of London and she would stop and stare at the oddest of things. She appeared to love all sweets, especially chocolate, and always seemed to fawn over the newest dress in the store, as long as it was black or crimson.

She was also quite fast and strong, even compared to him. At first she had been running at normal human speed but it seemed she noticed that he wasn't even breathing hard after a few minutes so she had slowly began to speed up. He knew she wasn't human and he was pretty sure she knew he wasn't either but neither of them was attacking the other so the peace would stay. Why fight when you didn't have to?

The two had walked around for a few hours and despite the fact that Naruto was new to the world, Akasha had to admit he cleaned up rather nice. After creating a few hundred pounds using his magic, Naruto had quickly been swept up by a whirlwind of tailors and shopkeepers that quickly suited him in the finest materials they had. They must have thought he was an exotic prince due to his odd looks and strange choice of dress. Not to mention the money. He could see the workers' eyes light up when they had seen the vast amounts of money he had on him.

Nonetheless, the black suit pants they tailored to fit him were perfect and matched with the extremely dark grey button-down shirt that fit his build along with a black vest. A silky black tie and a pair of black leather shoes only added to the look. The final piece of the puzzle was a long black trench coat as dark as midnight that highlighted the brightness of his hair

Even though they had just met, Naruto couldn't help but give into the look of longing Akasha gave to some of those beautiful dresses and bought her a few of them. She looked beautiful in all of them.

The sun had long since set and the two strangers were walking across the River Thames rather aimlessly, not quite sure what to do with the other. It was a strange relationship as Naruto had learned that Akasha didn't really know many people in London as well. She was as much of an enigma to him as he was to her. All he knew was she was kind, beautiful and from what he could sense, very powerful.

"So where are you from Naruto?" Akasha asked innocently. She moved ahead of him, turning around to walk backwards with her hands behind her back, her emerald eyes twinkling brightly under the pale moonlight.

"Somewhere far, far away." Naruto said with a small, almost-homesick smile. "It was very different from here. Colorful and bright"

"But it was lonely at times. It was only me and my parents usually and they were separated so I would often isolate myself from them." He admitted, although he was careful to avoid any specifics at the moment. He liked Akasha but he didn't know where she stood at the moment.

"So when I returned one time, I discovered my mother had left my father so I had to find her as well. So I left and I found myself here. That is all." Naruto finished with a small sigh, a bit happy to get that off his chest.

"Well you have me now Naruto." Akasha said as she gave him a bright adorable smile. "I don't quite know what I wish to do with my life so until I find that purpose, I suppose we should stick together"

It appeared her smile was contagious as Naruto couldn't help smiling as well. "That sounds nice"

"So what about you Akasha, where are you from?" Naruto asked, a bit of interest evident in his voice. He wasn't expecting the girl to turn back around look away from him, the moonlight casting her in shadow for a moment as he heard a small sigh leave her.

"Well I'm from Wallachia which is a country that doesn't exist anymore." Akasha explained with a hint of pain in her voice. "I left when I was but a little girl when my parents died and have been on my own for quite a long time."

Naruto was silent. He didn't know what to say to her besides, "I'm sorry."

Akasha's mood changed almost instantly as she smiled brightly once more. "Don't be. I just like to focus on the positive and smile as much as possible cause what's the point of living if you're just going to drown in self-pity."

Naruto silently chuckled as they continued to walk side by side. Sadly, their moment was ruined by a few people walking out from the shadows. About five men in rags stood before them to block their path and although none of them looked very strong and tall, their confidence must have been boosted by the switchblades and iron pipes in their hands.

"Well aren't you two an adorable couple" One of them said, the iron pipe in his hands swinging around in an attempt to be threatening.

"And so bloody nicely dressed" Another one of them admitted.

"I bet they have a lot of money on them to pay for those clothes" The one in the middle with a switchblade said with a lick of his lips.

"What an absolutely fantastic shout Jeremy" The one on the end said with a cackle.

"The girl is cute too. We can keep her while we get rid of her man" The last man said with a look that said he was practically undressing Akasha with his eyes.

"Are you trying to harm us?" Naruto asked with an incredulous look on his face and a raised eyebrow.

His question was answered by a swing of an iron pipe at his head and a shout of, "Of course you dumbass"

"Oh," Naruto said with a hint of surprise at this gang's stupidity before nodding in understanding. "Goodbye then."

Angered by the cockiness of "the young bastard", the man with the iron pipe closed the difference between the two of them in a few moments and swung the iron pipe he had stolen from a house they had robbed earlier. The gang member's eyes widened incredibly as nonchalantly, Naruto brought up a single hand to catch the iron pipe like it was nothing. The man's blood became cold as he felt the iron pipe give way to Naruto's hand, who easily crushed it in his grip with almost no effort at all.

The man with the pipe began to shake in fear as one moment Naruto was in front of him and the next he was gone. The human's eyes could barely register as Naruto reappeared in front of another gang member in an instant and simply poked him in the head.

The idiot with the pipe could only watch as his friend just turned to dust because of the finger jab. No explosion, no strong crippling blow. Just turned to simple dust. He didn't even have time to get sad as Naruto appeared in front of him instantly with his finger held out once more and then he felt nothing.

"They're monsters!"

Naruto turned around at the sound of the shout with a raised eyebrow. He was admittedly a tab bit surprised when he saw Akasha's black Victorian style dress had disappeared and had been replaced with a tight revealing leather outfit. The gorgeous and curvaceous body that Naruto had noticed before was suddenly put on display in an outfit that included a tight black corset and a pair of incredibly tiny black shorts with garters.

Of course, anyone who decided to spend their last few moments gawking at Akasha's body instead of protecting themselves was a fool, something that the man that had tried to attack Akasha with a switchblade learned quickly as his approach was instantly cut off with a roundhouse kick to the chest while the second man caught a punch to the face.

Whereas Naruto had turned the men who attacked him to dust, Akasha's kick simply obliterated them from the inside out as if they had swallowed a stick of dynamite. The man who got punched suddenly felt what would happen if his face got put through a juicer. Akasha was fast and ridiculously strong for a non-draconic/divine being, something that made Naruto wonder just who she was. The man who shouted earlier was right of course, the strength these two had was monstrous.

Naruto clapped his hands together to get rid of the last of the dust before glancing at Akasha, her black leather outfit reverting back to a black Victorian dress once more. Were it not for the piles of dust that were being scattered toward the wind and the splatters of human flesh everywhere, it was almost as if nothing had changed.

He raised an eyebrow before deciding to ask the question that had been on both of their minds all day. "So what exactly are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Akasha shot back with a small smile before her face became emotionless. "Shinso Vampire. I'm the daughter of the first Vampire Alucard."

Naruto nodded although he didn't really know who this Alucard was. He did know however that he respected the power Akasha had and he trusted her enough to tell her his big secret. "I'm a True Dragon"

Akasha gasped into her hand. "Like Great Red?"

Everyone knew Great Red, he was the most powerful being in existence, even among some of the most powerful beings around. He was simply untouchable, the manifestation of an unstoppable force into a single being. Luckily for the world, however, he never left the Dimensional Gap that he called his home. A True Dragon was different than other dragons in many ways but the most prominent one was their strength. Whereas Dragons were often sited as the strongest of the Supernatural Beings, a True Dragon was much much stronger than the rest of their kind. They were the Dragons of Dragons.

"I'm his son" Naruto said with a nod, confirming Akasha's thoughts. Akasha was silent, unsure what to say to this development.

"Maybe we could stick together" Naruto said after a second, his hands behind his head. "I don't know much about this world and it would be nice to have some company for once"

Akasha stopped and thought about it for second before nodding, a small smile on her face. "I would like that…"

* * *

 **One Month Later**

It was quite a lovely house, perched atop a cliff overlooking the sea with nature surrounding it. Well house was a little bit of a stretch as it more resembled a grand stone castle despite only having two occupants.

It had been a gift from Naruto to Akasha for her kindness over the last month and he had built himself using one of his abilities known as Creation of All Things which allowed him to give life to things he thought of. It was simple using this technique to create unique and indestructible materials for Naruto to build a home that would stand the test of time. From there it was just having the manpower to build a castle in a day.

"Kage Bunshin!"

There was a few hundred puffs of smoke around the True Dragon before the air cleared and suddenly he was surrounded by a miniature army of identical copies, each one grinning and shirtless like the original. A telepathic message flashed through the minds of all the clones before they all quickly got to work, planting trees and flowers around the hill to provide some color to the area.

"Where did you come up with the name Shadow Clone from?" Akasha asked with a small smile.

She looked rather cute in a light pink sundress the color of her hair and a big floppy sunhat with its own flowers around it. The tiny vampire girl had found sanctuary under a beach umbrella and a small chair placed near where her companion (and his clones) were working, a small glass of iced tomato juice in her hand. Akasha was a full-blooded Shinso Vampire and never had most of the weaknesses other vampires did, whether that be water or even the dreaded sunlight. That being said, it didn't mean the vampire girl liked the sunlight either.

"Well they're always there when I need them like my shadow is always with me." Naruto shrugged, sitting down next to his friend so he could supervise his clones. "Not to mention they're rather fragile and shadows aren't the most physically strong things around"

Almost as if to prove his point, it was then a small fight broke out between two clones that resulted in two puffs of smoke as both clones dispelled the other with a punch to the face.

"I remember everything they do and I can make as many as I want which is nice." Naruto admitted with a shrug. It was useful but wasn't a big deal for a being that could literally destroy the earth with ease if he so wished.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Naruto froze, his glowing golden and blue eyes glancing up at a pair of descending figures.

The one on the right was a young man, maybe fourteen or so, with long golden hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of blue eyes that were shaped in the most peculiar way almost like he was almost constantly sad. But it was the other man who made Naruto's eyes narrow. He looked around Naruto's age with long shoulder length hair that was as pure as 24-karat gold. Both men were handsome, while the young man had an almost teen innocent attractiveness while the other man had a firm jawline and chiseled features.

The thing besides their power output that made Naruto frown were the multiple sets of golden wings from the back of their white priestly robes. The number of wings the two had were different as well with the younger man having 6 pairs while the older man had a grand total of 12 pairs. They were angels and very powerful ones at that, with the younger teen being close to an ultimate class devil while the older man was perhaps the closest out of everyone in the world to his own power.

"That's a very interesting ability you have there. Quite powerful in fact." The older man said with a hint of arrogance in his voice, like he was talking to a subordinate or a little kid from down the street. The man landed without a sound while the boy behind him that Naruto assumed was his son landing with a hint of difficulty, as if he was still getting used to flying. Taking long confident strides, the older man walked toward Naruto who had stopped paying attention to his clones and was now staring daggers with his piercing gold and blue eyes.

Naruto and the man stood a mere five feet from each other, cold glares on their faces. They were very close in height, with Naruto being slightly taller, and both were of similar builds as well. However more than that, although it wasn't visible, there was an aura of power and authority that surrounded both men. The aura that Kings and Deities had that made the world bow before them.

"Who might you be?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know who this angel thought he was barging into his home with such arrogance but his attitude better change or else there would be issues…

Akasha slowly got out of her seat to stand next to Naruto, a hint of nervousness in her face for the first time in a while. "Um Naruto…"

"At least your companion knows who I am" The man's grin widened, his bright smile almost blinding. "I am known as God and this is my son Michael"

Naruto frowned at the arrogance of the man, his arms now crossed. "You sound very sure of yourself if you give yourself the name God"

"Naruto, he's number Three on the Top Ten strongest existences in the world" Akasha said with a stern face, that brief moment of nervousness having left her as the gravity of the situation finally sunk in.

Now his interest was peaked as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do I owe the pleasure then?"

"My son and I were in Heaven when we suddenly felt a burst of powerful energy appear on Earth and was surprised to find a man new to the world around him" The man that called himself God explained with barely hidden hostility. "A man that could turn humans to dust with a touch, traveled with the strongest vampire in the world as a companion and could create matter from nothing."

Naruto remained emotionless despite what the man had said and his mind was racing. God looked rather aggressive…almost jealous…

"We are the caretakers of this planet and we look after everything that occurs here" God continued, his eyes flashing with a hint of pride mixed with blood last. "So if you are a threat to this planet then I will have to destroy you and Akasha Bloodriver, betrayer of the faith."

Naruto glanced at the divine man before him for a second like he was insane, his blue and gold eyes searching for some sort of hidden joke that he was missing. After a moment, Naruto realized that God was being serious and that was when he began to laugh uncontrollably, earning him some strange looks from the tense group around him.

God glared at Naruto for a second and waited for him to finish laughing with white knuckled fists. God was surprised when the blue and gold eyed man looked at him again, although this time his eyes were a startling crimson that were radiating power.

"I don't think you understand who you are dealing with" Naruto growled, his deep voice carrying so much authority that Akasha began to sweat.

It was then the world stopped for the three people surrounding Naruto. The birds had stopped singing, the wind no longer blew and the grass was no longer dancing. It was then a pressure unlike anything the two men had ever felt slammed down upon them, bringing Michael to his knees while God fought with all of his might to stay upright. Although there was no visible effect to the land around them, both felt the weight of the sky upon their shoulders.

God shrugged to move as Naruto took a step forward, a tired and exasperated look on the True Dragon's face.

"As far as you know, there are two beings stronger than you in this universe" Naruto stated as if it was obvious, ignoring the glare the divine being before sent him. "Great Red and Ophis"

"They are my parents" Naruto said. He smiled as he saw the shocked looks he got. It was then he decided to prove his point by lifting his hand and simply snapped his fingers.

The three could only watch with wide eyes as the sky became a bloody crimson and the sun began to glow a blinding gold. It barely took a second for black clouds to begin to appear around the True Dragon and then the firework show began. For thousands of years, the humans would tell tales of the day the sky turned red and black clouds rained judgement with their heavenly spears of golden lightning, as hurricanes big enough to swallow countries spawned around the world like the vanguard of the apocalypse, as volcanoes erupted silver lava hot enough to burn gods and earthquakes shook the earth like Hell itself cried in pain.

Naruto frowned for a second before snapping his fingers once more. Suddenly, it was like time reversed itself. Red skies became blue once more, mountains once destroyed by lightning reformed themselves, shorelines returned to pristine condition like everything had been a game.

Michael was slack jawed, shocked by the power that this man...this Dragon possessed and wielded with such ease. To have that much control over the elements was something Michael had thought only God could do and even then, not with such ease. The young angel had a feeling they were in way over their heads...

Naruto looked calm as he nonchalantly cracked his neck and took a step closer to the twenty four winged angel who was struggling with all of his might to break free of this paralysis the Dragon had over him.

"Normally I wouldn't care if you attack me. It doesn't really matter to me." Naruto said with a lazy sigh before the mood suddenly changed. Crimson eyes pulsed with promises of death and destruction and his birthmarks suddenly grew thicker and darker with each passing moment, as the rage of a dragon threatened to be released at any time. "But you threatened my friend and that is where you went wrong...for that you will suffer."

God growled as his anger finally overcame him, finally done with this game the Dragon was playing. "I'm going to kill you!"

Divine light began to filter from the twenty four winged angel like a star going supernova, breaking the hold Naruto had over him. Naruto's face contorted in pain as he quickly dashed in front of Akasha, protecting the small woman with his body from the searing light. Michael covered his eyes with his own wings to prevent himself from going blind while Naruto's own golden dragon wings unfolded to cover Akasha.

The light only lasted for a few moments but in that time, the light of creation had done massive damage to the land around them. Every single shadow clone that had been minding their own business down the hill had become destroyed by the divine attack, as had the hundreds of flowers and trees around them which all were alit with flames. The cliff side was destroyed, scorched by the light while the air smelled of salt from the evaporated ocean water.

Naruto's skin was blackened and bleeding from the attack, golden ichor leaking from his wounds. His wings however were perfectly fine and quickly unwrapped themselves around Akasha, who was still in perfect condition despite her tear-reddened eyes.

"Ouch, that was rather impressive" Naruto admitted with a chuckle, spitting out a small amount of golden blood onto the ground.

It was then his body began to glow with its own golden light as open gashes began to close themselves and burned skin returned to its former healthy condition. The three present could only watch with wide eyes as the damage caused by an attack which had burned everything within a five kilometer radius simply healed itself with no trace.

God's eyes flashed with unadulterated rage as he lunged forward with no warning, his fist pulled back with divine light coursing. Shock radiated through his face as his hand was caught with little difficulty, crushed under the incredible strength of the True Dragon. Michael looked like he was about to help his father when he caught by a right hook from the beautiful pink haired vampire who had recovered from her shock, knocking the young angel straight over the cliff with little trouble.

Naruto's grip on God's hand tightened, a golden glow around the Dragon's fist that neutralized the burning properties of the divine light. "I don't follow your faith and I am not a creature you police."

God's face was neutral as he focused on showing no pain, no weakness even as his fragile hand bones began to crack in Naruto's grip. Naruto didn't show any sign of it as well but if he hadn't been furious at the angel, he would have respected God's effort to keep honorable in the face of an enemy.

Naruto's right hand clenched itself into a white knuckled fist. "So until you learn what that means…"

"Know your place"

Those were the last words God heard before he felt the most unimaginable pain in his face and his world turned upside down. He felt himself flying into the air, wind rushing past his face...he barely heard a boom as he broke the sound barrier. The twenty four winged angel felt his body began to heat up before he broke through the atmosphere of Earth and into space. It was only because of his divine body that every piece of his body wasn't destroyed by the sheer force of the impact and the speeds he soared through the vacuum of space.

"Hmm. Maybe I hit him a bit too hard" Naruto mumbled to himself with a small frown. After thinking about it for a moment, he shook his head no. The angel deserved it.

Naruto glanced at Michael who froze in shock at what had just occurred, having just flown back up the cliff from Akasha's attack while nursing his bruised face. No one had ever beaten God and certainly not as easily as this man just did. Michael quickly scrambled backwards in fear when Naruto turned to look at him, tripping over his own feet in the process and falling to the ground unceremoniously.

"Looks like we need a new Top 10 list…" Akasha said with a little giggle, the redness having long ago left her eyes.

Michael could just feel the neverending energy that was simply pouring off of the man before him with absolute ease. It was incredible and terrifying...

"Take a message to the world Michael-san" Naruto growled, his hybrid eyes suddenly becoming solid gold that coursed with pure untamed power. "Do not mess with me or the people I care about or I will be much more brutal than I was today"

Michael nodded his head so fast as he jumped to his feet, his wings already unfurled as he managed to stutter out one last question. "Who are you?"

Naruto looked up at the sky for a second, his eyes having returned to their previous color before he began to laugh. Golden energy started to pour off from him and began to condense around him like a cloak of unimaginable energy as the ground beneath them began to shake and the water under the cliff began to swirl rapidly.

"I am Naruto, the True Dragon"

And that was the last thing Michael heard before he was forced to flee to save his life. The young angel knew one thing though. The world was about to change.

 _ **Welcome to True Dragon! This is my first story on my new account and I hope you liked it. As you can tell Naruto is very very powerful here but that's going to come into play as Highschool DxD contains some very very powerful players (*hint* think about what other beings can stand up to Great Red and God *hint*). This story will eventually catch up to Canon but only after we've gone through the Great War and other arcs that exist before the series starts.**_

 _ **This story is Naruto/Akasha but I'm considering opening it up to a very small harem as each relationship will have a lot of growth. I'm up for suggestions but they have to be an incredibly powerful woman that can complement Naruto's power. I'm considering a goddess like Hestia or Scathach or something. Let me know what you think. There will be lemons but only after the pairing is decided.**_

 _ **Review please! So yeah, thanks for reading and until next time!**_


End file.
